The present invention relates generally to an automatic flush toilet and, more particularly, to a hands-free toilet with overflow prevention.
Conventional toilets include a flush lever on the outside of the tank to activate the flush mechanism of the toilet. More particularly, conventional toilets may require the user to depress, or otherwise move, the flush lever in order to initiate the flush mechanism. However, some users may be concerned about germs and, therefore, may feel uncomfortable touching the flush lever.
Additionally, the handles on conventional toilets may allow a user to successively flush the toilet. However, during certain conditions of the toilet, such as an overflow condition (e.g., a blockage in the trapway), it may not be desirable to flush the toilet.
It is also known that pressure in water supply lines may vary between installations. For example, the water pressure from a municipality water source may be greater than the water pressure from a well water source. Additionally, when multiple water devices (e.g., washing machines, showers, or sprinklers) are simultaneously operating at the same location, the water pressure available to any of these water devices may decrease. When the water pressure decreases, it may be difficult and time-consuming to operate certain water devices. Conversely, if the water pressure increases significantly, there may be damage to the water devices.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an automatic flush toilet comprises a bowl, a tank coupled to the bowl, a flush valve positioned within the tank, and a flush actuator operably coupled to the flush valve. The flush actuator includes a piston and a cylinder. The automatic toilet further comprises an electronic sensing assembly in communication with the flush actuator, an overflow device in communication with the flush actuator, and a controller in electronic communication with the electronic sensing assembly and the overflow device for controlling the flush actuator.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an automatic flush toilet comprises a bowl, a tank positioned above the bowl, and a flush actuator assembly positioned within the tank. The flush actuator assembly is in fluid communication with a water supply and is configured to receive a flow of water from the water supply. The toilet also comprises a flush valve assembly operably coupled to the flush actuator assembly and an overflow assembly operably coupled to the flush actuator assembly. The overflow assembly is configured to engage the flush actuator assembly when a water level in the bowl is above a predetermined level. The flush actuation assembly is configured to engage the flush valve assembly to initiate a flush cycle of the toilet when the water level in the bowl is below the predetermined level. The flush actuator assembly is activated by a water pressure during the engagement with the flush valve assembly, and the pressure activating the flush actuator assembly is constant and independent of a water pressure in the water supply.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an automatic flush toilet comprises a bowl, a tank coupled to the bowl, and a flush actuator positioned within the tank. The automatic toilet further comprises a waterway assembly in fluid communication with the flush actuator, and at least one electrically operable valve assembly in fluid communication with the waterway assembly. Additionally, the automatic toilet includes a flush actuation sensor operably coupled to the at least one electrically operable valve assembly, and an overflow device in communication with the at least one electrically operable valve assembly.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an automatic flush toilet comprises a bowl, a tank coupled to the bowl, and a flush valve having a pivotable lever arm positioned within the tank. The automatic toilet further comprises a flush actuator having a piston, a cylinder, and a diaphragm. The flush actuator may be operably coupled to the flush valve. Additionally, the automatic toilet comprises a waterway assembly in fluid communication with the flush actuator. The waterway assembly includes an inlet and at least one outlet. The automatic toilet of the present disclosure also comprises an electrically operable valve in fluid communication with the waterway assembly. The electrically operable valve may be configured to control a flow of water from the inlet of the waterway assembly to the flush actuator. The flush actuator is operable by pressure from the flow of water. Additionally, the automatic toilet comprises a capacitive sensor in electronic communication with the electrically operable valve and is configured for hands-free operation of the toilet. Also, the automatic toilet may comprise an electronic overflow sensor configured to detect an overflow condition.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a flush toilet comprises a bowl, a tank coupled to the bowl, a flush valve positioned within the tank, and a flush device configured to initiate a flush cycle. The toilet further comprises an electronic sensing assembly having a sensing member positioned on the bowl for detecting an overflow condition of the bowl, an overflow device operably coupled to the flush device, and a controller in electronic communication with the electronic sensing assembly and the overflow device for controlling the flush device in response to a condition of the toilet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an automatic flush toilet comprises a bowl, a tank coupled to the bowl, a flush actuator positioned within the tank, and a water supply in fluid communication with the flush actuator. The automatic toilet further comprises at least one electrically-operable valve assembly in fluid communication with the water supply, a housing for supporting the at least one electrically-operable valve assembly, and a sensor operably coupled to the at least one electrically operable valve assembly. Additionally, the automatic toilet comprises an overflow device in communication with the at least one electrically operable valve assembly, wherein the at least one electrically-operable valve assembly is integral with the housing.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an automatic flush toilet comprises a bowl, a tank coupled to the bowl, and a flush actuator positioned within the tank. The toilet further comprises at least one electrically-operable valve assembly in fluid communication with the water supply, and a chainless flush valve assembly in fluid communication with the electrically-operable valve assembly. The chainless flush valve assembly has a manual member configured for manually flushing the toilet. Additionally, the toilet comprises an overflow device in communication with the electrically operable valve assembly to control the flush actuator in response to a condition of the toilet.
An automatic flush toilet comprising a bowl, a tank coupled to the bowl and supporting a quantity of water, and a fill valve assembly positioned in the tank and including at least one electrically-operable valve assembly. The toilet further comprising a flush actuator fluidly coupled to the fill valve assembly and a water supply in fluid communication with the flush actuator. The toilet also comprises a flush valve assembly having a flapper operably coupled to the flush actuator to move the flapper between an open position and a closed position. Water flows into the bowl from the tank in the open position and water remains in the tank in the closed position. Additionally, the toilet comprises an overflow device in communication with the at least one electrically operable valve assembly. The overflow device is configured to prevent water from the water supply from entering the tank, and the overflow device is configured to retain the flapper in the closed position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.